marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Vincent's Hospital
When Jack regained consciousness, he informed Kyle that Nebulon's cult had taken the others, and the pair then left the hospital to rescue the other Defenders. Sometime thereafter, Wolverine and Colossus were called to Saint Vincent's Hospital where they found Ororo. Apparently she was the victim of a strange mugging, neither robbed nor molested, and found with her throat 'slashed', although the damage seemed mostly superficial. The X-Men then took her home and put her to bed, but she had unsettling dreams. When she finally woke, she opened the window and invited her previous attacker inside. When Tony Stark found himself homeless during a blizzard, the NYPD told him to seek shelter, but Tony refused because he wouldn't leave Gretl Anders, a fellow homeless person who was pregnant, alone in the storm. After checking various bars, he finally found Gretl, but she was on the verge of giving birth. They tried to get to hospital, but unfortunately don't make it and were forced to seek shelter in the doorway of an abandoned building. Tony managed to help Gretl give birth, but they were in danger of freezing to death as they huddled together until help finally arrived. Sadly Gretl died; however, her baby, Timothy survived. Tony, suffering from heart damage and frostbite, barely survived as well, and the two were taken to St. Vincent's Hospital to recover. Tony ultimately decided that he wanted to live and give up drinking, so he asked Jim Rhodes to help him to kick his addiction. After being rushed to St. Vincent's Hospital, Doctor Strange struggled for survival on the operating table. His physical body was infected by a magical poison and his astral self borrowed Sara Wolfe's body in order to assist the surgeon who was operating on him. ... ... ... ... While heading to a meeting with Joy Mercado in SoHo, Spider-Man witnessed a woman pass out in the street and found she was burning with fever, so he delivered her to the St. Vincent's Hospital emergency room. After the meeting, Peter returned home to the loft he shared with Mary Jane, only to find she too collapsed. He rushed her to St. Vincent's as well, but the doctors told him they didn't know the cause; however dozens of people in the SoHo area had come in with the same thing. While they searched for the cause, the doctors could do little other than make sure the patients stayed hydrated, and Peter realized that the symptoms were the same as the woman he brought to the hospital earlier in the day. He headed to the Daily Bugle to consult with Ben Urich where he learned the the Mayor and the Department of Health are calling it "SoHo Fever" and a bit more investigation revealed the contamination of the water supply, which also created Corona, to be the cause. Peter returned to the hospital, where Harry and Liz were also visiting their son, Normie, before the web-slinger came down with SoHo Fever himself. Exhausted Spider-Man called Reed Richards and Johnny Storm who helped to facilitate the creation of a cure for Peter, Mary Jane, little Normie, and the other New Yorkers who had fallen ill and been hospitalized. At some point Reginald Mantz had begun work as an orderly at Saint Vincent's. He first fell in love with Dagger when he first saw her picture in the Daily Bugle and then framed Cloak for attacking Dagger by acquiring MGH from Pusher Man. Cloak fled to California to seek the aid of the Runaways and the team returned to Saint Patrick's Cathedral where they sought the help of Father Lantom to clear Cloak's name. Meanwhile, Mantz visited Dagger's hospital room and gave her flowers from a "secret admirer", but when Dagger started to use her healing light, it caused Mantz to use his powers to absorb it. The orderly subsequently encountered Luke Cage and Spider-Woman, who tried to stop him; however, Mantz threw Luke Cage at Spider-Woman, causing the New Avengers to both crash out of the window. Mantz brought Dagger to the hospital roof, where he met the Runaways. Mantz absorbed Nico's sunburst spell and used the added strength to knock Gert off the side. While Victor jumped down to save her, Chase used the Staff of One to cast a detoxification spell on Mantz. The real Cloak then transported the Runaways back to Los Angeles while police cars surrounded the hospital. ... flees from Doctor Octopus past St. Vincent's in Greenwich Village.]] ... ... Later, Rachel Alves regained consciousness at St. Vincent's Hospital after being attacked during her wedding ceremony. She was told by her doctor that she would have to go through rehab, and was later visited at the hospital by Front Line reporter Norah Winters. When Miguel O'Hara resigned from life as Spider-Man, he took a job at Parker Industries. He and Tempest Monroe went out to dinner at Bijoux Restaurant & Tapas Bar, where she revealed she was pregnant. Before the two could celebrate the news, a terrorist attack leveled the building. Miguel awoke three days later at Saint Vincent's Hospital where Tempest's mother, Cecelia, informed him that her daughter was dead, though it turned out she was merely protecting her daughter from him, and Tempest was in fact alive, but in a coma at Mercy Hospital. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Greenwich Village Category:Hospitals